Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Fuchsiaxc3x97hybrida cultivar Goetzrose.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fuchsia plant, botanically known as Fuchsiaxc3x97hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Goetzrosexe2x80x99.
The new Fuchsia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hebrechtingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Fuchsia cultivars with compact plant habit and numerous attractive flowers.
The new Fuchsia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor of two unidentified proprietary selections Fuchsiaxc3x97hybrida, not patented. The cultivar Goetzrose was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Hebrechtingen, Germany, during the summer of 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new Fuchsia by terminal cuttings taken at Hebrechtingen, Germany has shown that the unique features of this new Fuchsia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Goetzrose has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and daylength, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Goetzrosexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Goetzrosexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Fuchsia cultivar:
1. Upright, somewhat outwardly spreading and compact plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit; dense and full plant growth habit.
3. Numerous light pink and darker pink-colored flowers.
Sepal color of plants of the new Fuchsia is more intense than sepal color of plants of the female parent. In addition, plants of the new Fuchsia flower earlier than plants of the female parent. Plants of the new Fuchsia are freely flowering than plants of the male parent.
Plants of the new Fuchsia can be compared to the cultivar Goetzlucy, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/385,251. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Hebrechtingen, Germany, plants of the new Fuchsia were more upright than plants of the cultivar Goetzlucy and differed in flower coloration.